Annabeth Learns
by Suneater
Summary: Annabeth still has a few things to learn about being in a relationship with Percy and that she can open up to him. ONESHOT. PercyxAnnabeth. Annabeth POV. CITRUS Warning.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just some ideas I've had floating around for a while and decided to make them into a oneshot. The whole thing is from Annabeth's POV. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

I put my iPod in the dock on our stereo and pressed play. I took a quick glance at Percy before putting my head down as the song started.

_It's been one week..._

I shuffled my feet. "Why is this so damn hard?" I thought. "Why can't I just say it?" That was my problem and I was getting tired of it hurting our relationship. Percy was always the one who had to speak up first, to come crawling back after an argument. It wasn't fair to him and I was going to change. I looked back up at him when the lines I needed him to hear started.

_I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you_

_Yesterday you'd forgiven me_

_But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

I stared at him and hoped that he had gotten the message. "Please Seaweed brain, please understand." I whispered in my head. The song continued to play as Percy sat on our couch holding a bowl of cereal in one hand and a spoonful of Lucky Charms half way to is mouth in the other. "No, no, no. He didn't get it!" I was ready to groan when he started laughing. Now I was mad.

I whipped around and snatched my iPod off the dock and was ready to storm back into our room and lock myself in. Before I could turn back around I felt him wrap an arm around my waist. "Oh Wise Girl." He whispered into my ear. "It's ok. You're right, I've already forgiven you. You forgive me?" I turned to look into those eyes. All I could do was nod. "Gods I suck at this." My brain told itself.

Percy started laughing again. "What's so funny?" I snapped. He stopped laughing but kept his huge grin plastered across his face. "It's just that the song fits me a lot more than it fits you don't you think?" I smiled a bit and gave him a nod. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did, Percy." I sighed softly. "You always have to say sorry and it's not always your fault." He opened his mouth but I stopped him. "Don't say anything, it's my turn to talk." He closed his mouth and let me continue. "You're so kind and affectionate and play around so much and I'm stuck to my schedules and lists. I need to open up and play around more, but only with you. I'm still making the others follow itineraries when we go places." I frowned at the last part. I wasn't going to ease up that much.

Percy started laughing again. "That sounds good Wise Girl. But don't think you have to push yourself. I love you for you. That means the lists and itineraries. Hey I said it right!" I laughed and hit him gently. "See you play around with me."

"Not as much as I should." I looked back up into those eyes. "I love you so much Percy, I'm going to do this for you. Starting now." I had to blink back the tears.

"Maybe there is something else you could do for me." He said wickedly. I laughed, "Really Jackson?"

"Hey, we did just make up." I just rolled my eyes, at least until he started kissing my neck.

-oOo-

I woke up to the muffled sounds of Percy in the kitchen. I had felt him get up but I figured he was getting up early to watch a game or event on TV. I drearily made my way down the hall towards the kitchen. I rounded the corner to find a shirtless Percy making waffles and bacon. When he saw me he lit up the apartment with his smile. He moved over to me and I reached my arms up to wrap them around his neck. He gave me a strong kiss that turned into a smile when the shirt that I was wearing rode up and his hands found only a pair of my underwear.

"You're suppose to be cooking aren't you?" I muttered into his lips. "Yeah, sorry I got distracted." He responded. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he kissed me while putting me on the counter. He ran his hands up and down my legs to fight off the goose bumps from sitting on the cold counter. He shifted to go back to cooking but I kept him where he was with my legs.

"I'm supposed to be cooking." He said playfully. "Yeah, sorry I got distracted." I shot back. He leaned in and gave me a deep kiss. I responded and started pulling at his hair. Percy knew my tells and put his hands under my thighs and pulled me closer to the edge of the counter and I used my foot to slip his pajama bottoms low enough to get him free. I grabbed his head and drove it into my chest as he drove into me.

This was the aspect of our relationship where Percy and I switched rolls. I had tried to come up with plans when it came to this but they all went to Hades as soon as Percy got his hands on me. He usually ended up running the show and coming up with the plans. This boy had found every button and switch and new how to use them.

"Oh shit!" I cursed as I finished. The fingers of my right hand were wound into his long dark hair. My other hand was pressed into his back to keep him from moving. My legs were clenched so hard around his waist they started to cramp. "Oh shit!" I gave myself a mental high five before I realized he wasn't talking about that. He tore free of me and ran back to the bacon before it became charcoal. I groaned and cursed when he slipped out.

I leaned my head back against the cabinets and closed my eyes. Percy was such a tease some times. He walked back over and put his hands on my waist. "What were we doing?" I snapped my eyes open. "Oh, no. We weren't doing anything." I told him.

He gave me an evil grin and started to move forward. "Percy no, I'm too..." I was to embarrassed to finish the sentence. He kept his eyes locked on mine and didn't stop moving. "Percy." I gave him my warning tone. He stopped when we touched and I took in a sharp breath and closed my eyes. He lurched back quickly and I reopened my eyes and gave him a dirty look. He let go of my waist and was going to go back to cooking. "Percy," I grabbed his hands. "Please," I swallowed dryly. "I need you," I whimpered. It was so out of character for me Percy just stared at me, his eyes set with confusion. I was summoning up the courage to try again when his eyes shifted. I only got a second to look at them before he was attacking me again but I knew what I saw. His eyes had hunger in them, and a depth of which I hadn't seen before. I tried to make a mental note to do it more often but Percy was making my thoughts thick and sloppy. "Oh, Annabeth." He muttered into my neck. I let myself smile, weakness could be worth it.

-oOo-

"Hey Percy, where is that piece of cake I was saving?" I rummaged through the fridge. I already knew he had taken it but I wasn't going to get into anything before I triple checked the fridge and could be sure of my argument. I stood up straight and peered around the corner into our living room to see him staring at half of the piece of cake. "Seriously, Percy?" I said exasperatedly. He sighed and clenched a fist. I realized he was waiting for me to start berating him and list off all the times he had done this before. I also realized I was making a mental list of examples. Why? It was just cake. He looked up at me expectantly.

I took a second to think it over and set up a plan when it occurred to me; that wasn't the point of doing this at all. I sucked in a deep breath and leaned over and picked up the cake. He was still looking at me, waiting. I took the plate and pushed it against his chest, crushing the cake against his shirt. "Stop eating my food." I tried to make myself sound scary but smiled immediately after. Percy held his arms out in a pseudo-kung-fu pose that everyone did when they spilled food on them. I laughed at his facial expression, "You look like a fish, Seaweed Brain." He looked back up at me while I straightened myself and crossed my arms. Then he stood up and his eyes glinted with mischievous intent. "Percy, no. No. No, no, no, no!" I shrieked running around the apartment trying to keep him from covering me in mushed cake.

After several minutes of my panicked running and frantic cries he was straddling me holding a hand full of cake, scrapped off his chest, over me. He was holding one of my wrists leaving me only one arm to fight him off. I was gasping for air between bursts of laughter and pleading for him not to. He ignored me and ran his cake filled hand down my cheek to my neck and then onto my shirt. He gave himself a pleased grin and I hit him square in the stomach. "Jerk!" I squeaked. "You started it Wise Girl." He said laughing at his apparent victory over me.

He stopped suddenly and leaned down and kissed me hard and passionately. "Thank you." He said after breaking the kiss. I could see a sheen in his eyes. Usually this was about the time Percy started to make a move. However, this time he crushed me into a bone breaking hug. "Thank you," he repeated.

-oOo-

I stomped around the bedroom trying to stem the profanity streaming from my mouth. Percy was somewhere out in the living room probably finding a sports program to crank up to drown out any sound I made. I reached for my phone to call Thalia, or Piper, or even Rachel. I held my hand over the phone. This is what had started it all. Percy knew that I opened up to the girls and didn't normally have a problem with that, but when Piper and blurted out the fact that I had been having issues at work Percy had lost it. Our argument had gotten out of hand and dredged up a slew of problems. Eventually it had covered the gambit of stupid petty problems from leaving dishes around to how much of the closet we each had.

Percy had never been like this. He had screamed at me, raised his voice until it hurt my ears. He had been beyond pissed off. Claiming that I couldn't commit to him, that I couldn't even tell him when something was wrong. Then he had asked me how we were supposed to start a family if I couldn't tell him what was happening and that he couldn't trust me.

I looked down at the diamond ring he had given me only a couple months ago. A thought struck me that was too much to bear. A feeling beyond mere panic rose in my chest and filled my lungs.

It cramped muscles and stole my vision. I felt like I had been set on fire and my veins filled with ice water. My stomach dropped so quickly and with such force I dry heaved and nearly doubled over. The TV remained quiet but I heard another noise. It was the soft metal jingle of keys. Panic hit me again. I started to cry, I knew I would be a sobbing mess in a matter of seconds but I had to stop him.

I flung the door open and charged at him. I slammed into his chest so hard I knocked him into the wall and we slid to the ground. I curled into a ball into his lap. I filled my lungs with as much air as I could and poured everything out. I told him about work and the problems I was having with my boss. I let myself get carried with the flow and started in about how I felt and what I had been thinking recently. I had to let it all out if I was going to make him stay. I hated every second of this.

He glared at me the whole time. When I was finished I looked at him hopefully but he was staring off into space. I broke inside. It hadn't done any good. It was too late and I had done too much. I started sobbing uncontrollably and balled my fists in his shirt. The cloth dug into my flesh but I didn't care. I wasn't going to just let him walk away. "Annabeth let go of my shirt." He tried to pull my hands away. "No!" I screamed at him. "I'm not letting you leave Percy! I won't let you go!"

"Annabeth I'm not leaving. But you are going to hurt yourself, now let go." His words washed over me and I couldn't help but crying again. I almost never cried in front of him and now I had cried for three different reasons after spilling my guts out. But he was staying. That's all that mattered. I tried to breath normally but I still sputtered and shook. He untangled my hands and interlaced his fingers with mine. "It's ok. Hey it's ok." He tried to sooth me. "No its not!" I did my best to steady my voice. "I was so stupid Percy, and you almost left. You almost left me." I was going to cry again but I felt him tense under me.

He broke one hand free and used it to grab my chin and force me to look into his eyes. "You do need to be more open with me. It's not ok that I had to learn about this from Piper. I'm your fiancé damn it." His eyes roared with the anger of the sea itself, "But don't you ever think that I'm leaving you. You don't get to belittle my love like that." I slammed my mouth against his cutting one of our lips. He pushed me back and looked into my eyes again. This time the sea was calm. "Tell me you know that I'm never going to leave you. Tell yourself."

"You are never going to leave me." I looked at him and repeated it over and over. He held me tightly and stroked my hair. Finally it clicked in my head.

He is never going to leave me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review! I have a few more ideas that my end up being another oneshot from Percy's POV so keep your eyes open for that. **


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: I'm sorry but this isn't actually a second chapter but there is another story. Percy Learns is a sequel and is up right now. Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed! **


End file.
